Redemption
by rei-ko-naissance
Summary: :HIATUS: I'm alive and without a purpose in life, and this is all your fault, shinigami...Warning: Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey there

I've been too much into Bleach lately and well here ya go. Its just the tip of the iceberg though. I may continue if I get positive reviews. To be honest, I am conflicted about the title and if it is a bit too OOCish.

Your reviews shall be accepted with humble humility, as always.

**Warning:** Possible Shonen ai. Please do not read if you find offensive.**  
**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters used in this fic. All rights belong to their respective owners. However, if I ever get the chance, I would love to get the ownership.

* * *

Chapter - 1

It was that god damned pair of eyes that pissed me off so much.

But as I lay there on the ground, watching a figure clad in black walk off into the distance, I could only laugh at the irony. Not only had I lost to, but I had also been saved by a human. My pride lay around me, as broken as the rest of the bones in my body. How I wasn't dead yet was beyond me.

The human had even asked the woman to heal me. _Ha! You amuse me Kurosaki Ichigo. Just what are you playing at? _I was the one who lost the fight. It was his duty to finish me off, so why was I still breathing? Why did he _spare _me?

I didn't need all that pity shit. It pissed me off to be treated as an inferior, to be underestimated. And yet here I lay, my heart still beating, only because some human had wished it.

I wasn't someone to be trifled with, and certainly not someone who lived off people's pity. My hand curled up into a fist with the last amount of strength I had.

_Why did you not kill me while you could, Ichigo?_

Perhaps I had lost too much blood, perhaps I had taken some serious damage to the head, shit, I didn't know but a strange feeling of regret filled me. Perhaps, if things were not the way they were, if our worlds weren't that different, then could we have been on better terms? Could we have been friends?

And that was the last thing I remembered before I passed out. When I woke up, several days had passed, and Hueco Mundo had changed from what it had been. Las Noches was empty, the espada were all gone. There was no reason for me to hang around.

And thus here I was, in a world where the moon and the sun fought for dominance, and where water flowed in neat channels. I was on Earth, with no purpose what so ever.

But, for some strange reason, I found myself in front of a certain house. Reaching the window on the first floor, I crouched on the sill and looked into the darkness inside. Slowly I slid it open.

There he was, sleeping, with the moonlight illuminating his stupid face. I waited for some sort of reaction, I had my reiatsu pretty much under control but surely if I was so close to someone who I had been enemies with, surely they would be alert enough to find out? But he continued to sleep, pissing me off more and more until I snapped.

"Hey asshole, what the fuck do you think you're doing ignorin' me like that?" I shouted, grabbing hold of his neck. In return he let out a loud snore.

_Snap_

"YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! DIE" with that I punched him square in the face. He woke up with a loud yelp and sat up suddenly, banging his head into mine.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, asshole?" I shouted, moving back as his face got closer. But something was off. His gaze was different; his eyes focused elsewhere, as if searching for something.

"Hey I'm right here. Did you go blind or something?"

But there was no response. I waved my hand right in his face and he looked right past it. He couldn't see me anymore; somehow something had happened during the time I was out.

It was only later that I found out that he had lost his shinigami powers, and that his friends had taken over the job instead. Thanks to them, it became impossible for me to stay anywhere but the outskirts of the city.

Life was back to being pointless once more. Life was back to being solitary once more. But well, at the end of the day, it wasn't that different from before.

Though I had no clue about just how much things were going to change.

* * *

**A/N:** Well there you go, another fic done. Honestly, it didnt go exactly how I had planned it to be since Grimmjow isnt exactly the type to... Well on a second thought I wont say. Either way, I hope you liked it! ^ ^

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello again!

Presenting, chapter 2! Its longer than before and my paranoia is greater than before cuz seriously the plot went straight out of the window, and rolled all the way into the sun and got incinerated.

Soshite...

**IchigoMoonCutter-san**, I profusely apologize for not being able to fulfill your request. This plot was originally born because my inner fangirl shipped this ship too much. I hope you'll be able to forgive me.

Soshite...

_This is when someone's thinking._

And this -x- is when the POV changes

Sorry if its too confusing, I'll go drown now.

**Warning:** Possible Shonen ai/Boy love. Please do not read if you find offensive.**  
**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters used in this fic. All rights belong to their respective owners. However, if I ever get the chance, I would love to get the ownership.

* * *

Chapter - 2

It was sometime before midnight that I sensed a reiatsu nearby. What was worse, it rang a very dull, very rusty bell somewhere at the back of my head.

_Who the hell…_

I saw a figure approach, footsteps resounding in the otherwise silent darkness.

_Gata. Gata. Gata…_

I stood up, on guard if anything should happen.

"Hey! Who the hell are you?" I shouted at a man, who had stopped a few feet away from me.

"Greetings." he said as he did a mock bow, a hand on his striped hat that cast deep shadows around his eyes. But before I could reply I found myself parrying an attack.

"What the hell do you want, old man?" I shouted, trying to push him back.

"Here, here, that's not a very polite way to talk is it? And what brings you to Earth, arrancar?" he asked, his eyes glinting from underneath his hat.

"And how does that concern you in any way, old man?" As much as I hated to say it, he was not an easy opponent. He seemed stronger than what he looked. _Where the fuck did I see him before again?_

"Say arrancar, let me make you a deal, you tell me your goal, and based on that I'll let you in on a little something, yes?" said the man, a weird smile stretching across his face. Instinctively, I decided that I hated the guy.

I sheathed my sword and replied.

"Kurosaki Ichigo"

It had been four months since then. Currently I was in the middle of stopping myself from slaughtering these humans, since doing so would invite a lot of unnecessary troubles. For some reason they seemed to have an inadequate amount of patience._ Well they'd better get patient or so help me god I'll kill them all! _

I didn't understand at all. Why was it so difficult for them to wait? It's not like I could make that weird heating box go any faster.

"Here, your bento." I said, making the guy in front flinch a little, "Please visit again. N-e-x-t."

-x-

I was on my way home when I stopped by a convenience store to buy a couple of things. I stood in the queue and was trying to remember what else I needed. The man in front of me suddenly gave a tiny yelp and literally ran out of the store. Shocked I turned back towards the counter to get my stuffs billed when I almost let out a scream myself.

There, behind the cash register, with an expression as shocked as mine stood a man I never thought I would see again, much less here on Earth. My mouth opened and closed like a fish but I couldn't utter any coherent words, and he seemed to be in the same condition. It was only when people at the back began to make a fuss that I handed him the things I wanted and without a word he took them and went about the whole thing in as normal a way as possible.

"Thank you. Visit again." I heard him say through his teeth, glaring all the way. However, his face seemed strangely less menacing now that his mask was gone. I hesitated a little before gathering my stuff and heading out. My head was spinning.

_That was not who I think it was, was it?_

But just to make sure, I decided to wait out until his shift was over. It took a surprising amount of time for him to come out; it was well past 9 pm. I watched him walk out of the door; it was a sight I surely wasn't used to seeing. There were no white arrancar clothes, no sword, no mask and more importantly none of that formidable reiatsu, though I wouldn't have felt it anyway. No, the espada heading towards me right now didn't seem out-of-place at all, except for his blue hair, but even that didn't stand out much these days. I straightened up off the wall I was leaning on and met him halfway.

"Yo." I said, trying to sound as normal as possible. But instead I found myself doubling over in pain. "What the hell was that for?"

"That was for not seeing our battle through to the end, Kurosaki." he said, glaring at the people who had started to stare.

"What? What are you talking about?" I replied, rubbing the area he had hit, "that fucking hurt dammit."

"Well, well, look who's all weak now." My head snapped up at that comment but instead of finding a face full of glee, his eyes were serious and cloudy. What surprised me further was his outstretched hand. Was I supposed to take it? Was he helping me up? Swatting it aside I got up and dusted my clothes.

"You have a lot of explaining to do and by the looks of it so does Urahara san." I said. There was no way an arrancar such as he could get his hands on a gigai without some help. In fact I didn't even know if such a thing was possible.

"And you wanna hear it right here? So that everyone else can listen? Smart, Kurosaki." he said, making a little vein on my forehead pop.

"You think I'm an idiot? Follow me!" I said, heading off towards the park. It was empty during this time of the night, and hardly anyone came by so it was the perfect spot. Plus if he decided to continue our _battle_, then the park was the best place to be, though how I would fight him, I didn't know.

"No, you follow me, Kurosaki," he said, and headed for the opposite direction. I started to protest but somehow I ended up following him to an apartment that barely qualified as one. When things finally clicked I realized I was at his place.

"Don't think you can kill me here and get away with it." I blurted out, regretting it a second later as his glare intensified.

"There's no fun in killing you now."

"Right of course." I said, gaze elsewhere, "So, well, go ahead, explain."

I waited for him to begin but all he did was look at me with a weird expression in his eyes.

"Your shinigami powers aren't gunna return?"

I blinked a few times, and then let out a sigh, "Probably."

"Aren't you gunna do anything about it?"

"Not really." I said. This was not a conversation I wanted to have right now, much less with him. Ever since I woke up, people had been tip toeing around this entire topic, doing whatever they could to evade it. It frustrated me to no extent watching my friends take over the job I had, working extra hard to cover up my absence.

"Your friends seem to be working extra hard." There was legitimate surprise in my eyes when I heard him say that.

"Just how much do you know?" I asked, calculating the amount of time it had been since I last saw him. It had been more than 5 months.

"You're okay with them taking over your place?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Don't you want your powers back?"

"Why aren't you answering my questions?"

"Why aren't you answering mine?"

"Well I asked you first, asshole!"

"Doesn't matter, dipshit!"

I was shouting by the end of that, while my fist smashed into his face and his struck my shoulder. Eventually I had successfully pinned him down, fist raised to strike.

"What's with those eyes, asshole?" I shouted, "You've been looking at me like that since we left the convenience store. It's gross dammit! If there's even a shred of pity in there then I'll fucking kill you!"

"So says the asshole who wanted to heal his enemy!" he shouted back, catching me off guard as he switched the positions and an angry fist connected with my cheek, "It's all your fucking fault!"

"What was that?" my temper was rising and so were my struggles but he showed no signs of easing up.

"It's your fault I'm here right now! It's your fault I'm alive. It's entirely your fucking fault! You should have finished the fight! You should have killed me back then. But thanks to you, I have to live like this now. Do you have any idea what a pain it is living in your stupid world?"

I was at a loss for words. His grip had loosened but his eyes made it impossible for me to move. There were so many emotions behind those eyes that I almost forgot who I was looking at. Maybe becoming human made him lose his hollow edge.

"What do you want me to do?" I heard myself say in a low voice. I knew I was responsible for messing up his world, even though I had done it to stop Aizen.

"That's not what I wanna hear, Kurosaki! I don't wanna hear the man who defeated me talk like some wimp! You don't want your powers back, huh? Stop fucking around!" His eyes didn't just show anger. No, I could see sadness in those eyes.

"I didn't come here to find you like this dammit."

He shook his head as his grip on my collar tightened. I was at a loss for words once more.

"Just get the fuck out of here and don't ever show your pathetic self to me ever again." He got up and dragged me along all the way until I was sitting outside his door with my things lying around me. I still was unable to make a sound. Too much had happened, too much that didn't make sense. Why was Grimmjow here on Earth? Why was he human? Why was he upset that I lost my powers? Why didn't he kill me just now?

_What was all that sadness in his eyes?_

-x-

"Your bento. Thank you." I said as I lazily watched the guy take them with shaky hands and run out of the shop. I couldn't blame the guy for being afraid, after all my mood was beyond dark today. The encounter with Kurosaki had left a bad aftertaste.

I knew his shinigami powers were gone and that he was back to being just a normal human. But somewhere I had hoped his nature wouldn't have changed. Those eyes that were always so goddamn annoying were now no different from that of the people who walked into the store every day.

This was not something I had in mind when I'd decided to come here. And after all that trouble of living together with humans, it was disappointing as hell.

_So what did I come here for? _

It was past 9 pm, the usual time my shift got over, and I left the store to head home. This was what my routine had been ever since I got into this faux body. A few minutes later I was climbing up the steps to my apartment. Apparently they called this tiny box of a space home. It barely had room to do anything at all. The first time I saw this place, I had complained like hell, but eventually I realized that with the pay I got, this was the only affordable place I could live in, and living with that Urahara guy was out of the question.

I had reached the landing by now. The flat was on the third floor, right at the end. The neighboring flat was empty so there was pretty much no one else who came on this floor, just the cleaning lady appointed by the landlady who liked to have it cleaned from time to time. But today was different. There, right next to the door, I spotted a person leaning on the wall, his hood pulled over his face.

"Yo."

I let out a sigh. This was going to be another troublesome night.

* * *

**A/N: **There you go, another chapter over. I hope you liked it! Please review because I shall love you for all eternity. And I apologize for the terrible writing skills, the OOCness and the lame plot. Moshiwakearimasendeshita!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hello yet again!

Here it is, chapter 3! Sorry it's rather late, I've been terribly busy lately with, well, work. Also, sorry this update might not be what you guys were expecting cuz I was disappointed with it myself. I just suck pretty bad at this, sorry. (._.)

Please review because love you I shall!

Soshite...

_This is when someone's thinking._

_'This is a flashback/replay of what someone said'_

And this -x- is when the POV changes

Sorry if it's too confusing, I'll go drown now.

**Warning:** Yaoi/Shonen ai/Boy love. Please do not read if you find offensive. Also, this chapter has scenes that are not suitable for underage readers. If you are underage then I suggest you stop reading immediately because I swear to god I will call up your mommies and complain. BE VERY AFRAID.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters used in this fic. All rights belong to their respective owners, because if I did then this wouldn't be a fanfic, dumbasses.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Yo."

I let out a long sigh, fishing for the keys in my pocket, making sure to take my sweet time to open the door. I was absolutely in no mood to indulge in a conversation of any kind, with anyone at all. I let myself in and left the door open for him to enter. I hadn't spoken a word and neither had he. Once inside I headed for the miserable excuse of a kitchen while he sat down near the table.

"What the fuck do you want?" I said, putting down a beer can and a bento that I'd got from the store, on the table. I watched him look at them expectantly and pointedly took a long sip out of the can and a bite out of the bento, smirking inwardly as he struggled to hide his disappointment.

"Well?" I made sure to eat the bento slowly, making every bite seem tantalizing.

"I…" _gulp_, "well…" _stare_, "I need to talk to you." said Kurosaki, his face painfully hilarious. He shook his head and continued, "I need you to answer my questions, Grimmjow."

I looked at the half eaten bento. It was one that I particularly liked, and I absolutely did not want to spoil it by engaging in a conversation that I knew was gunna take a turn for the worse. I couldn't quite figure out why, but ever since I began living on Earth, I found myself spending more and more time pondering on things, something that I had never bothered to do back in Hueco Mundo. And all this had led to a startling discovery, one that I wanted to deny with every fiber in my being.

"Kurosaki…"

"I'm sorry." he blurted out before I could finish. He averted his eyes once my look turned quizzical but continued on, "I know it's my fault you're here right now. It's my fault your world is all messed up. I didn't want something like that to happen."

I almost let out a laugh. Out of all the people I had come across, I had never met someone like him, someone who apologized to his enemy after defeating them to smithereens, no matter how just his side had been. But instead of replying I let out a rather loud growl which seemed to have surprised the former shinigami for he had jumped back several spaces. But, I had my reasons, for there, on the window sill, stood another person that I just didn't want to meet today, or any day, ever.

"Greetings!" said a disgustingly cheery voice, and I visibly cringed some more, "You seem to be having a nice little party!" The bento I held had suffered significant damage by now as my grip tightened some more, "May I be so bold as to present these humble offerings!" He placed a couple of bentos next to a packet that contained bottles with various colored liquids in them. I was told they were non-alcoholic in nature. "Now then, let's continue shall we?" he flopped down next to me, his haori brushing past my shoulder in the process.

_If only I weren't human._

"Geta-boshi, what are you doing here?" asked Kurosaki to which I rolled my eyes. How obvious could this get?

I was practically rolling in frustration and irritation and everything else that described this extremely unbearable want to kill the two people here right now who were sharing a _polite _conversation about which bento was better. I knew I was gunna snap soon, and when I did, people were gunna die.

And snap I did.

-x-

"Would you two asshats shut up already!" I heard a roar and turned in time to spot a furious Grimmjow launch himself at Geta-boshi. Within seconds he had dragged the blonde man out of the appartment, followed by the rest of the things he had got. Then, he turned to me.

"Grimmjow…" I began, watching him inch closer, his frown deepening every second.

"Grimmjow…. Hang on a second…" I continued, inching away from him as fast as I could. But I didn't make it in time.

I suddenly found myself sprawled out on the tatami floor, my hands pinned down rather painfully by two insanely powerful hands. Even though his arrancar powers were gone, he was still strong as hell.

"Get off dammit!" I shouted, trying my best to free my hands, "Get off-mmff"

I couldn't believe what was happening, and only caught glimpses of blue hair as I struggled to keep my eyes open. I nearly jumped when I felt him lick my lower lip. _As if the kiss wasn't enough! _

"Get off Grimmjow…" My voice sounded surprisingly weak and I cursed myself for it as I watched his grin go wider, his eyes darkening with an unknown emotion.

But I could still see a hint of sadness in them.

I tried to suppress yet another moan as I felt the back of his throat against the tip of my shaft, my hands straining against the bonds I had been forced into. He kept the torture until I was gasping for air, until I couldn't take it anymore, but just as I was about to hit my release, he stopped.

"Fuck you!" I shouted, panting hard, my body trembling with dissatisfaction.

"You wanna know why I came here?" I heard him speak into my ear, his breath running down the whirls, making a shiver run down my spine.

"Fuck you dammit, let me…" but he cut me off with another kiss.

"You wanna know why I came here?" he asked again, his lips barely away from mine, "What kind of an asshole tries to heal his enemy after they defeat them, huh?" I felt his hand on my shaft, running up and down, "What kind of an asshole sympathizes with his enemy and tries to help him?" I rolled my head back, cursing out loud as two of his fingers entered me, "What kind of an asshole… is so goddam tight!"

My eyes shot open the moment he entered me. I couldn't scream, I couldn't even let out a sound as I watched him thrust on and on, going deeper each time. He was kissing me again, and my brain was all tangled up again.

I should be hating this, I should be struggling the hell away from him, but there I was, letting him do whatever he wanted. I watched him pull away, and fix his gaze upon me.

"You wanna know why I came here?" I heard him say yet again, except this time his voice was soft, almost pleading, his eyes holding much more emotion than before.

He leaned until his forehead touched my shoulder, and then he began speaking in barely a whisper, " You failed to kill me back then, Kurosaki." He was moving in an incredibly slow pace, messing up my mind some more. Torn in an internal battle with myself, I barely comprehended the next few words that escaped his lips.

"My life belongs to you now."

When I woke up, I found myself in the same position I had been last night, except my hands were free of their bonds.

_Last night._

Pulse rate rising, I looked around for any signs of the blue haired espada, but only came across an empty apartment.

_Fucking asshole._

I stood up, regretting the decision horribly as I felt something run down my leg, "Fucking asshole" I cursed the stupid arrancar as I made my way to the bathroom. A few minutes and a billion curses later I was out, feeling rather hungry as I remembered that I had never gotten to finish the bento I was eating, "Fucking asshole." I made my way to the fridge only to find an empty bottle of water in there. _Snap._

"Fucking asshole! My life belongs to you my ass! I swear if I see you again I'mma beat the shit out of you! Just you fucking wait you perverted son of a bitch!"

By the time I finally got to eat something, I had reached home, though only after I had gone through a thorough interrogation by Yuzu and dad; Karin was out somewhere. The old stayed-over-at-friend's-due-to-school-work seemed to work yet again.

_Stayed over at friend's, huh?_

Once in my room, and let out a loud sigh as I plopped down on the bed. The incidents from the night before were still vivid, the places he had touched still tingling. I would never say I liked it, but I couldn't say I hated it as well.

And then there was that thing that he had said in the end, in barely a whisper, making it seem more like a plea, than a statement.

'_My life belongs to you now.'_

I growled in frustration, flinging the pillow hard until it collided with the wall and slid down hopelessly, just like every explanation my mind came up with to justify that stupid asshole's actions last night.

_Just why, dammit? Why?_

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter turned out to be rather lame because well I think its lame. I just... *rolls off the bed into the sun*


End file.
